Her Easter Egg
by inkspire
Summary: Hermione receives her yummy Easter egg from her parents. During her search to find the right place to eat it in private, she encounters a certain someone...! HGCD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story, and I do not own the Easter egg-making company either!**

**A/N: Well, here's my first fanfiction entry. As such, it's probably a little rough, but I hope you guys like it. The idea for the plot came into my head while eating (you guessed it) an Easter egg! This little story is just one chapter for now, I will soon update for Chapter 2. It takes place in Hermione's fourth year, soon after she chastises Harry for leaving his golden egg clue to the last minute. I don't really remember what the timing is for each task at what time during the year, so I'm just saying the second task isaround Easter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Hermione loved chocolate. Sadly, not many people knew about this interesting fact. So, the only time she could have her precious chocolate was at Easter time. Not aware of the fact she liked something that had nothing to do with education, people bought her all sorts of books and quills and parchment and other bookwormy-type things for her birthday. But for one memorable birthday, she actually got a chocolateEaster egg! A rather peculiar thing to get for one's birthday in June, but to Hermione and the person who discovered her fanatic chocoholic side, it made perfect sense.

* * *

As a child, Hermione's parents (being dentists) didn't keep many sugary treats around the house. But when Easter rolled around every year, they would arrange an Easter egg hunt; they would hide all sorts of colourful chocolate eggs and assorted candy around the house. They would always try their hardest to hide the best candy of all in a hard-to-get place - the special Milk Chocolate Egg, with the pretty little sugar flower on top, could always be found out-of-sight on top of the kitchen cupboard, or perhaps in a sticky drawer down in the cellar.

Unfortunately, this delicious tradition became impossible to continue when Hermione came to Hogwarts; instead, they always sent her that special egg every year for Easter. Now that it was that time of year again, she eagerly anticipated the treat.

After finishing breakfast, she hastily said goodbye to Ron and disregarded Harry's half-hearted farewell, since he was still miffed at her for pestering him about his golden egg. Then she rushed up to the Owlery.

Not wanting to damage her hard-earned reputation by going crazy over some chocolate confection, Hermione always asked her parents to send the owl straight to the Owlery and not with the morning post; she preferred to eat her egg in private. And of course, what is more private than the library?

* * *

She walked down the Owlery stairs, making sure the egg was hidden behind her back. She made it to the Gryffindor dormitories without being seen; once in her room, she grabbed her book bag, stuffed in her egg, and quickly rushed back out.

On her way out the portrait hole, she passed Harry and Ron coming in. Harry didn't say anything to her, just went inside. But when Ron spied her book bag, he couldn't believe it.

"And where are you off to? The library again? Come on, 'Mione, it's the weekend! You shouldn't be _studying_!"

"As a matter of fact, Ron, I've finished all my studying for the next week - I'm going to the library to do some more research for S.P.E.W." She knew he would hightail it out of there at the very mention of her elf-rights movement. And he did.

"Oh, well, sorry for stopping you, Hermione - uh, I'll get out of your way now. I've got to finish that Potions essay anyway. See you later!" He closed the portrait behind him.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Pushing the library doors open, she casually nodded at Madame Pince, then quickly walked in the other direction. Madame Pince could smell an illegal substance better than any police dog or magical detector, and she didn't want her to discover that Hermione, of all people, was smuggling in chocolate! After all, she didn't allow any food or drink in the library for fear some stray bit of food might somehow break loose and damage one of her precious books.

Once out of sniffing range, she slowed her pace and headed toward her special spot at the back of the library. It was a beautiful place for reading, complete with cushions; it was also completely hidden from anyone who passed by with an elaborate tapestry - perfect for privacy.

As she rounded the Ancient Runes bookshelf, she spied the tapestry up ahead. She made a beeline for it, pushed the cloth aside, and set herself down on the cushions. As the tapestry fell back in place, the alcove was thrown into shadow.

Sitting up, she fumbled with her book bag flap, and then finally withdrew her precious egg. Anticipating the wonderful taste of chocolate, she brought it up to her nose and sniffed. Oh, the heavenly smell of chocolate!

She was just about to sink her teeth into the candy when a voice frightened her.

"Excuse me, but would you mind getting off my lap?" Startled, she dropped the egg and whirled around, coming face-to-face with none other than Cedric Diggory.

Whose lap she was most comfortably settled into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to keep Cedric all to myself, he and the other HP canon characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, life was hectic for a bit. Here's chapter 2 of this story, which hopefully will have a lot more chapters to come. I was viciously attacked by a rabid plot bunny, and she refused to let me go until I finished writing this down, regardless of the fact I had an exam the next day and it was midnight. Well, that was my last exam, so I'll have more time to write this story. So without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

**

_She was just about to sink her teeth into the candy when a voice frightened her._

_"Excuse me, but would you mind getting off my lap?" Startled, she dropped the egg and whirled around,coming face-to-face with none other than Cedric Diggory._

_Whose lap she was most comfortably settled into.

* * *

_

He raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh as she scrambled off his lap.

"Sorry, I didn't think - didn't know, that anyone else even knew this place was here! My apologies." She blushed, embarrassed she hadn't even noticed she wasn't exactly sitting on a cushion.

"Oh, no problem, don't worry about it. Pleasure's all mine." He chuckled as Hermione's blush deepened.

Noticing her look for her bag, he grabbed it and handed it to her.

Her cheeks turned red again as she mumbled her thanks. She stuffed her egg in her bag to go find another spot to eat it, when Cedric seized her arm. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, well, I just assumed that since I barged in on you like that, you would want me to leave…"

"Why would you think that? Didn't I say it was a pleasure?"

"I practically crushed your legs! How was that enjoyable?"

"Granted, it wasn't exactly comfortable —" He cut himself off as she leaned in close, peering at him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Your eyes are a very odd colour, Mr. Diggory." Indeed, they were a beautiful dark grey, quite unique.

"…What?"

"I've never seen anything quite like them. Do they run in your family?"

"Well, my grandfather has black ones; I reckon they've lightened over the generations. Now why the sudden subject change?"

"Well, I don't feel like dwelling on the fact that I was on your lap."

"Does that really bother you?" A curious question.

"W-ell, you do have a girlfriend…"

"Granger, it was an accident! Besides," he waggled his eyebrows, "Even if we were having a secret affair, no one would see us in here."

Abruptly Cedric leaned forward and looked into Hermione's eyes. Her cheeks grew very hot --His face was mere inches away.

"Your eyes are a very interesting gold-brown colour, Granger. Do they run in the family?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact they do, my mother's side. Why the sudden subject change?" She was a little nervous, there wasn't much room to move around, and he was getting closer.

"Because I don't like dwelling on the fact that I have a girlfriend." He paused, then looked straight into her eyes. "Especially when I'm here with you."

Hermione abruptly stopped her fidgeting and looked at Cedric, who now seemed even closer, much more so than before. At once his enigmatic grey eyes captivated her gaze, and she felt herself unable to look away. Just as she was about to fumble a response – how do you respond to a comment like that? – when she heard loud voices saying her name.

"Hermione told me she was researching for S.P.E.W., but even she has to eat, you know." It was Ron.

"I know, Ron, but do you really want to be the one who comes between her and her house-elves?" Harry. "She's a reasonable girl, she knows when to stop and slow down."

"I guess you're right, but I really need help on that Potions essay due next Monday. Snape'll have my head if I don't have at least a two foot parchment!"

"We'll find her later, okay?"

"Alright, fine." With that, the voices faded away. Looking back at Cedric, whatever she had seenin his eyes was gone, replaced by slight embarrassment.Flashing her a gorgeous smile, he hopped out of the alcove, pushed aside the tapestry, and offered his hand to Hermione. Trying to ignore the tingle that went through her at his touch, she mumbled a goodbye and ran off.

Sighing after her, Cedric ran a hand through his dark tousled hair, and frowned. She was an odd little uptight one, she was. As he went to leave, something caught his eye. It was Hermione's chocolate egg! It had rolled out of the alcove unseen, and was now sitting on the floor not four feet away. Cedric picked up the egg and put it in his bag, glad for an excuse to talk to Hermione again. He had no idea what made him say what he did before, but he needed to figure it out.

* * *

As Cedric turned the corner from the library, a hand shot out and grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him into a conveniently empty classroom. Facing his assailant, Cedric was startled to find Mad-Eye Moody staring back at him.

"Oh…hello, Professor Moody."

"And just what might you be doing at this hour, Diggory?"

"Uh…going back to the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

"What, not taking a bath!"

"S-sorry? ... A _bath_, sir?"

"Precisely. And bring that shiny egg of yours. Needs cleanin'."

The professor was gone, limping down the corridor, with Cedric staring after him in absolute bewilderment.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say, whether it be constructive criticism or pointing out typos, or suggestions for upcoming chapters, I'll take it all! ... Except for flames, me no like fire.**


End file.
